<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I loathe you. I love you. by magicpencil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859169">I loathe you. I love you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpencil/pseuds/magicpencil'>magicpencil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, M/M, Penelope is like PEACE OUT, Shameless Smut, There is destruction of their flat, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, they pretend they hate each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpencil/pseuds/magicpencil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz get into a fight. Things heat up...in more ways than one. </p><p>AKA SNOWBAZ ANGRY SEX</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I loathe you. I love you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PENELOPE</b>
</p><p>Even without the electric crackle of magic in the air, I could still tell when Simon and Baz were about to go at it. (Fight, that is.)</p><p>Those two were helplessly, insanely in love with each other. I was blind to it for <em> years </em> , watching them loathe each other from a distance. (Well, essentially the distance between their beds.) But now that they were together, it honestly made sense. Hate and love were both passionate emotions. I guess just like Simon, I had just mixed them up, and been in unconscious denial about the true trajectory of their relationship. Until it happened. Then, it felt like…. <em> oh. Of course. </em></p><p>But even though they made sense, their equally headstrong personalities didn't stop them from getting into some pathetically volatile arguments.</p><p>Sometimes I stayed to referee and stop Simon from abusing his wings, or prevent Baz from catching fire from the flames that always balled up in his fists. But other times, I just grabbed my laptop and my books and fled from the apartment for the refuge at the library, giving them the rest of the day to cool off, allowing the (sometimes literal) smoke to clear from the flat. They were my best friends. But they were also unbearable numpties sometimes.</p><p>So when Baz kept huffing at the flutter of Simon’s wings knocking the pages of his notebook off the table, I started to itch. Baz was stressed, I knew that. He was studying for midterms, focused and intense all the time. He walked the halls of the flat all night long, his nose and heavy-lidded eyes stuck in one book or another, leaving Simon sleeping alone in their bed and exhausted from the noise. Simon felt neglected, and he was showing it by annoying Baz enough to get his attention. </p><p>I could see it for what it was — I wanted to just shake Baz and scream <em>JUST</em> <em>KISS HIM, YOU IDIOT. He just needs you right now.</em> I almost spelled his books hidden. But I was trying not to get involved. (Keyword: <em>trying</em>.) Plus, I had my own problems to worry about. Micah was still floating around in my dreams, creating insomniatic sobs that often kept me restless in the middle of the night. </p><p>So when Baz’s pages continued to flutter from the table, and his sighs became groans, I unfolded myself from my place on the couch and went for my coat and bag.</p><p>“I’m going to the library,” I announced. “Get over it, you two. I’d like to be able to come home for dinner.”</p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>He was <em> infuriating </em> . Ridiculous, juvenile, annoying. I could strangle him. I had a full load of midterms coming up and my head was throbbing from the amount of information I was trying to store in there. I was exhausted, malnourished, ( <em> when had I last fed? </em> ) and emotionally depleted. Simon and I hadn’t exactly been <em> connecting </em> lately. I’d been busy, and he’d been...well, <em> petty </em>. </p><p>I was sitting on the ground, trying to pore over a collection of chemistry notes I’d taken during the last week and then suddenly a breeze reached my back and the papers would go flying. Simon was lying on the couch on his stomach, legs kicked up behind him as he lazily flipped through a magazine. His wings were extended, moving mindlessly. </p><p>After it happened three times, I could feel heat press into my palms. I heard Bunce make her exit grumbling something that sounded like “<em> why can’t boys just talk things out </em> ” —  she was more often than not an unfortunate audience to Simon and I’s unflattering…. <em> discussions </em> . I didn’t blame her for fleeing. I cleared my throat, gathering the papers and clenching my jaw as I put them in order. <em> Again </em>.</p><p>I went back to my notes, thumbing down the page for an equation I was looking for. I’d just located it when a breeze assaulted my neck and a tornado of paper dust-stormed around the table. </p><p>
  <em> Okay, that was it. </em>
</p><p>Whipping out my wand, it was out of my mouth before I could stop it: <em> Still as a Statue </em>!</p><p>Suddenly, it was quiet. No flipping of magazine pages, no wing-induced wind. <em> Finally </em> . I turned to Simon, whose body was now frozen in place on the couch. <em> Why hadn’t I used this spell before? </em> </p><p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>That complete <em> arsehole </em> . He’d cursed me. I was minding my own business on the couch when all of the sudden, he was yelling and I couldn’t move. <em> Holy overreaction, Batman. </em></p><p>I struggled against the spell, but Baz was too good. I could still move my eyes (and lungs, obviously,) but my wings were as still and stuck as stone. I was going to kill him. ...Like, when I could move again.  </p><p>I resigned myself to waiting for the spell to wear off, alternating between trying to wiggle my toes and move my fingers. But then I watched Baz’s shadow loom over me and I swallowed. I hadn’t been trying to annoy him. I’d just wanted him to <em> notice </em> me, for fuck’s sake. But I’d made it worse and now I was going to continue sleeping alone. I didn’t want to be sad. So I got angry.</p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>Snow was actually <em> growling </em> at me. </p><p>In his state, he couldn't manage much, so he was making his displeasure known with an endless stream of growls and muffled expletives. </p><p>I felt hot. I wanted to shove him, to get my hands around his throat, to wrestle him into submission. To punish him for being such an incurable pain in my arse. I walked over to him, flicking one of his wings. It didn’t move underneath my fingers. I trailed two long fingers up his broad, muscled back and down his shoulders, then up his neck and across his chin, reveling in the power I held over him in his moment. <em> Payback </em>. </p><p>“I swear to god, Snow,” I said through gritted teeth. “You are the most <em> insufferable </em> wanker that ever—”</p><p>Snow growled again, eyes narrowing at me as I held his chin and looked at him head on. The noise barrelled through me, weirdly pulling in my lower belly and making me sweat. If vampires could sweat. <em> Screw Snow and his shiny eyes and his strong jaw. Insufferable </em>.   </p><p>I dropped by hand and stood back, staring at him and trying to deepen my rapidly shallowing breath.</p><p>I released him from the bondage of the spell with a flick of my wand, instantly regretting it when Snow jumped up and shoved me to the ground before I had time to react. He was panting, a deep, angry blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. I sat up, grabbing onto his shoulders and shoving him to the side, nearly rolling on top of him. His wings were expanding, reaching up high behind him and they flapped widely as I leapt for him and he lifted himself above me. <em> Cheater </em>. </p><p>Books and papers and couch cushions were like shrapnel, flying around us as Snow dodged my spells. I thought briefly about my notes, the loose leaf casualties of war that I’d have to pay for destroying later. That made me even more furious at Snow. And more distracted. While I’d got up off the floor and surveyed the state of the room, Snow flew down and tackled me back to the ground. </p><p><em> I was going to kill him </em>. </p><p>
  <b>SNOW</b>
</p><p>I hadn’t meant to make Baz angry. At least, not <em> this </em> angry. I’d only been trying to get him to <em> see </em> me. To get him to <em> feel </em> something. To do <em> something </em> other than ignore me and make love to his textbooks.</p><p>But now, he was nearly flaming and I couldn’t stop. And I couldn’t seem to look away from the clench of his jaw or the tight, pulled-together draw of his dark eyebrows. His hair, once previously tied back as he pored over his books was now loosening from its hold and was blowing around his face. He raked a hand through it, dismantling it even more and making my breath hitch. Baz was always like, super hot. But something about that fiery passion tucked behind his stern looks and ramrod-straight spine made me want to get my hands on him. <em> All over him </em>. </p><p>When he looked around the room — <em> eyeing those fucking notes </em> — I made my move, flying down to tackle him back to the ground. He huffed, the wind knocked out of him. He was strong, and biceps under that ridiculous floral shirt he was wearing were bulging under the strain of him trying to regain his position. But using my wings as leverage, I held him down, pushing against the up-down of his panting. He struggled again, kicking his legs underneath me, groaning and releasing hot breath onto my cheeks. It smelled sweet. <em> That little fucker. Why was everything about him delicious?  </em></p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>He had me pinned. If I could only reach my wand, I’d spell him all the way to Nebraska. But he was using his wings to cement me to the ground, his tail wrapping around my wrist. It was only when I felt the weight of his body on me, the intensity of his stare head-on that I felt the heat of near-flames leave my hands and travel to pool in my insides, making me feel like I was about to combust. Snow was panting, and with each press of his chest into mine, I had to suppress the groans threatening to escape my throat. And like, the not-from-anger kind of groans.</p><p>Another weird thing was happening to me. While held hostage under Snow’s weight, I felt like a fog was clearing inside my head, letting me really <em> see </em> him. I guess I hadn’t really looked at him lately because I scanned his face and noticed heavy, dark purple circles under his eyes, and a deep, but disguised anguish behind his features. Guilt gathered in my chest, followed closely by another fresh bout of anger. <em> Why couldn’t that little dragon mutant just talk to me, instead of annoying me into a rage? </em> I hated losing control. I hated that I’d unconsciously hurt the boy I loved. I hated myself. I hated Snow. </p><p><b>SIMON</b> </p><p>Baz had finally stopped thrashing, going slightly slack underneath me. He was still breathing heavy, but suddenly staring so intensely at me that it caught me off guard. That ridiculously-terrible-but-somehow-stupidly-hot shirt he was wearing was wrinkled and had gotten unbuttoned to his just below his ribs. He blew a few strands of hair from his forehead.</p><p>I was about to lift off of him, start to throw some ice on whatever intense tension we’d been caught in these last few moments, but before I could decipher the look on Baz’s face, I was flying backward, nearly crashing into the wall near the kitchen before my momentum slowed, and I landed (somewhat) softly. I groaned and looked up, watching Baz dust himself off (<em> like he’d gotten dirty? </em> ) and walk slowly over to me, his wand raised. <em> For fuck’s sake. We were really going to duke this out, weren’t we? </em></p><p>“Get up, Snow.” </p><p>
  <em> Oh, so now he was ordering me around? Yep, I was definitely going to deck that perfect jaw. </em>
</p><p>I stumbled up, rolling a shoulder to push my bent wing back into place. I let out a deep, frustrated breath.</p><p>“Look, Grimm-Pitch,” I said, trying not to be distracted by the line of his impossibly long legs, or the way more of his hair had threaded out of his pulled-back pony and was in strands along his cheeks. “I’m <em> sorry </em> that I disturbed your studying, okay? But you really need to—”</p><p>He reached me now, spelling my wings into invisible oblivion before dropping his wand, where it rolled with a clatter under the couch. His hands reached up to my biceps, gripping them hard as he shoved me against the wall.</p><p>“What the <em> hell </em> are y—”  My head was throbbing where it hit the wall, and I wanted to retaliate with a sucker punch to his gut, but my arms were pinned to my sides and Baz’s breath, always weirdly cool ( <em> fucking vampire </em> ), was grazing my neck and cheeks. Even at that temperature, I was feeling hot. <em> So </em> so hot. I needed to breathe.</p><p>“Do you realize, Snow,” Baz said, his voice a gravely whisper. The words made a stadium wave of gooseflesh rise up on my neck and arms as he leaned down toward my exposed neck. <em>He was going to bite me, wasn’t he?</em> <em>This bastard was actually going to Turn me. Over some fucking. notes.</em> “That you are <em>the</em> most awful, <em>the</em> most pathetic and insufferable—” </p><p>His lips were ghosting over my adam’s apple now. I swallowed hard and his mouth followed it down to the hollow of my throat, then painstakingly slowly over to my shoulder. I wasn’t breathing anymore. I felt his teeth graze my skin underneath the fabric of my shirt. </p><p>“I hate this stupid shirt.” </p><p><em> Rriiiiiiipppp </em>. With those stupidly white and stupidly sharp fangs, he’d torn open my shirt, exposing the new swath of gooseflesh rising to meet his touch. I’d feel embarrassed if I wasn’t so….well, turned on.</p><p>“I’m going t-to kill y-you,” I said, but rather than the growl I’d been going for, it came out as a choked whisper. </p><p>“So, kill me,” he reached back up to my face, his ridiculously long nose grazing mine. “<em> Simon </em>.”</p><p>Then, taking every last breath of air from my body, he smashed his lips onto mine.</p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>It wasn’t just the <em> human-with-blood </em> smell of Snow that was intoxicating me. It was... <em> him </em>. </p><p><em> That damn Crucible </em> . I’d spent <em> years </em> yearning for this stupid boy who’d slept feet from me and followed me around and tortured me and ate so many scones I thought he’d explode. I’d hidden my insane longing for him behind petty arguments (and a few monster fights and many a’ frustrated wank.) </p><p>Then, in the woods surrounded by flames, he’d kissed me and I knew I’d never be able to look back. I had to have him. <em> God, I hated him </em>. </p><p>But boy, did I <em> love </em> him. I was so crazy in love with him that even when he drove me fucking <em> insane </em> I wanted to jump his bones and shut him <em> all </em> the way up with my mouth. …And my dick. </p><p>And I never wanted to see that look of anguish on his face ever again. So when he got up from where my spell had thrown him, putting himself back together, all that red-hot anger inside of me turned into lust and I wanted nothing more than to torture him. </p><p>His eyes were wide with confused shock, blown open with surprise when I’d spelled his wings away and ripped his shirt to tatters with my teeth. (<em> It was a really terrible shirt, okay? </em>) I was looking into those blue eyes and my heart was pounding and his hair was like the sun exploded and his skin was warm and so absurdly and tantalizingly freckled that I had to hold myself back from tearing the rest of his clothes off with impatient fangs and hot blood.</p><p>But I held myself taut, taunting him with ghosting touches. I’m not sure what it was doing to him, but <em> god. </em> I was <em> dying </em> . And he was gonna die with me. So I kissed him. <em> Hard </em>.</p><p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>He was going to kill <em> me </em> . I wasn’t completely sure that he wasn’t just distracting me before he cursed me into the ground. Again. <em> The little fucker. </em></p><p>But either way, I was suddenly very, <em> very </em> distracted by the hard press and pull of his lips and the way his body was starting to fold even deeper onto mine. His body, all taut lines and lean muscle, was fitting over mine like we were two puzzle pieces perfectly paired, in a strangely soft — and <em> extremely </em> sexy — way. </p><p>Ever since I’d lost my magic, he had basically tiptoed around me when it came to the physical stuff. When that even <em> happened </em>. Things were only heated these days when we argued.</p><p>So when he started sucking on my bottom lip and slid a muscled thigh between my legs, my brain went fuzzy and I clung desperately to him. I hated him so much. </p><p>I hated how I wanted him so much and I hated how I wasn't enough for him. I hated that he could be with someone better than me but he still stuck by me. </p><p>At this, a wave of heat flushed through me and I threw my arms around his neck, shoving him forward and marching him into the kitchen, never letting our lips separate. I could tell he was surprised by my harsh touch but he matched it, grabbing my waist pulling me back flush against him. His tongue grazed the roof of my mouth and my stomach flipped. Almost involuntarily, my hips pushed up against his and he half-groaned, half-whimpered into my mouth. He retaliated by shifting his weight and gripping my hips harder before lifting me up and setting me down on the counter. He only released me for a moment to swipe some scattered dishes from the counter, sending porcelain plates and glass shattering onto the linoleum. <em> God </em> , where had he been hiding all of... <em> this </em>...for so long?</p><p>He settled in between my legs, sliding his hands back up to grip his palms to my neck, his thumbs sliding across my cheeks and ears. I wrapped my legs around him and let my hands slide down his back and under his shirt, and I felt him shudder as my palms met his bare skin.</p><p>“I can’t believe I tolerate you,” he mumbled against my lips, gasping for breath in between deep kisses. “You drive me <em> insane </em>.”</p><p>I drug my nails down his back, pushing my tongue further into his mouth before pulling off sharply, making him gasp at the loss of touch. </p><p>“You drive <em> me </em> insane, you intolerable blood-sucker,” I was panting. “I loathe you.”</p><p>He lifted up one of those razor sharp eyebrows and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, which were puffy and blood red. Slowly, his hand trailed down my neck, ripping off the rest of my barely-there t-shirt and thumbing a nipple before reaching the trail of hair by my navel. My breath grew loud and short. Then, suddenly, he grasped at the front of my jeans, his wide palm finding me there. I clenched my teeth and held back a groan, my head falling back against one of the kitchen cabinets and my legs tightening around him.</p><p>“Yes, Simon,” he said, that low gravelly voice again. “You loathe me. Which is why every part of your body is <em> begging </em> for me. Pathetic.”</p><p>“Shut up,” I groaned. “You...unbearable…” but my voice was trailing off as he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, then lifted me with an arm around my waist, yanking my pants down my legs with the other. <em> Okay, so he was good at this. </em> I still hated him.</p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>It wasn’t hard to tell Snow was aroused. </p><p>He was whining and panting and had his hands all over me and I nearly couldn’t breathe from the intensity of it all. His shirt was on the floor in rags and I unabashedly watched his skin contract over the muscles of his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. There was a light sheen of sheet gathering on his forehead and I could tell his pants were...uncomfortably tight. So were mine. But if I wanted to last any longer, I had to control myself. Which was really <em> fucking hard </em>when Simon was clawing my back and making those explicit noises. </p><p>I’d taken off his pants and was ghosting breath over the fabric of his underwear, hands gripping his trembling thighs. His head was back, his neck straining against the cabinet door, and his breath was coming in shallow pants. I was not going to survive this. </p><p>The muscles of his thighs were straining, shuddering from my touch as I finally slid down his underwear, lifting him again, and threw it across the room. Snow huffed out a laugh at this before he lets his eyes flutter closed. </p><p>“I cannot believe I’m going to let you put your filthy mouth on me,” Snow groaned out, already reaching down to grab and pull at the roots of my hair. </p><p>“You love my filthy mouth,” I whispered, his cock inches from my wet lips. He groaned again. I didn’t let the sound end before I took him in my mouth.</p><p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>My. </em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>God.</em> </b> </p><p>I had forgotten how <em> sinfully </em> good he was at this. Like, so good he should’ve been an angel instead of a demon. <em> God. I was going to spend before his tongue even reached the base of my dick.  </em></p><p>I wanted him to suffer for how good he was making me feel. I also didn’t want him to stop. Like, ever. </p><p>I tried not to moan as he did that thing that I liked at the pace that I liked, showing me with a flick and roll of his tongue that he <em> knew </em> me. He <em> loved </em> me. He hadn’t forgotten about me. Right as I reached the edge of in-the-clouds ecstasy, I painfully shoved his head back, and he slid off me with a pop. </p><p>“Get up,” I ordered, attempting a steady, commanding voice. I only managed to accomplish “barely functioning.” </p><p>Wiping the back of his mouth with his hand, he looked up at me with a furrowed brow. His voice was still deep and heady, but I caught the tiniest slip of vulnerability. </p><p>“Did I—Was it not—”</p><p>“I said get up, Pitch.”</p><p>Carefully, he stood, cheeks flushed as I glanced down at his own visible and straining erection.</p><p>“Now go to our room and get on the bed,” I said clearing my throat. “Now.”</p><p>I watched his eyes widen the tiniest bit before he stepped to me, putting a hand firmly on my chest. I was still <em> very </em> naked underneath his touch. So, yeah, we’d have to disinfect the counter.</p><p>“So you think you can just order me around, Snow?” He said, breathing down at me. “And if I don’t listen?” He stepped even closer, our chests pounding together as our breath clashed. “What are you going to do then?</p><p>I stared into the endless dark depth of his eyes, and let my gaze absorb the wicked glint in his eyes, his sharp cheekbones, his smirking mouth. <em> God </em> .  I wanted to <em> lick </em> him.</p><p>“Well,” I said, voice low. “I guess I’ll have to make you.” With that, I shoved him backward, narrowing my eyes at him. With a few small pants and a lick of his lips, he backed away, still facing me as he walked.</p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>Uhm. <em> Wow </em>. </p><p>Whether he was angry or lust-addled, I was <em> very </em> much here for...whatever Simon was feeling. He’d ordered me to the bed, still sitting there on the counter naked and exposed. But so commanding. <em> God, I was so gone for him </em>. </p><p>I’d climbed onto our bed, laying on my back as I started to undo the last of my buttons. But then Snow appeared in the doorway, lifting an arm and leaning against the frame. I could tell he was enjoying the space his wings weren’t taking up. He could move. He could be...<em> agile </em>. That thought made my stomach flip.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.”</p><p>His voice was firm and I froze. I stared, openly ogling at the celestial lines of his body, curving in places I just wanted to get my hands all over. </p><p>“You are...<em> despicable </em>, Pitch.”</p><p>He was walking toward me now, crawling onto the bed and over me slowly, like some prey-seeking animal. When he settled on all fours, arms by my head, he rolled his hips down with an maddeningly slow push that sent me reeling. I threw my head back into the bed, gripping at the sheets. </p><p>“You <em> infuriate </em> me,” he said, leaning down to speak in angry huffs against my exposed throat. His voice was forceful, but I could feel the vulnerability seeping through.  “You ignore me for weeks. You leave me desperate and wanting alone in our bed. You torture me. Well, I’m going to make you <em> pay </em>.”   </p><p>I swallowed hard but managed to croak out a plea that I hoped was filled with the love that was bursting in me for this boy. Sure, I was annoyed as hell as his petty behavior. But I <em> had </em> been neglecting him.</p><p>“So <em> make </em> me. Undress me, Simon.” At this, he bit the tender skin of my throat, like <em> he </em> was the blood-sucking vampire. He worked the skin with his teeth, making my body squirm underneath him and deep groans vibrate underneath his mouth. </p><p>Then Snow rears up, grasping desperately at the buttons of my shirt, ripping some completely off. <em> Damn it. I liked that shirt </em> . <em> In order to get Bunce to work her repairing magic on it, I’d have to explain how it got so utterly wrecked… </em></p><p>Snow was relentless, throwing my shirt aside and working tactlessly on removing my pants. Once I was bare, he slowed, sliding warm hands carefully up my calves, agonizingly up my shivering thighs. Then I watched him with wide eyes as he brought a palm up to his mouth, spitting on it before reaching down and wrapping a tight fist over my cock.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. My. God.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>I never, ever, <em> ever </em> got tired of seeing Baz naked. Seeing him naked and so...wanting. So open. So... <em> at my mercy </em>. It was intoxicating.</p><p>I was still mad at him for reacting like a nine-year-old about his stupid notes. What a complete numpty. But <em> damn </em>, I was so in love with him.</p><p>I was obsessed with the way his skin stretched over his tall frame, showcasing every angle, every curve, and the milk-white hue of his body. I was obsessed with the pitch-black color of his hair and the softness of it underneath my wandering fingers. </p><p>And <em> fuck </em> . I was obsessed with the way he was coming completely <em> undone </em> as I palmed the length of cock, now slick with my spit. I watched his chest heave in and out sharply, eyes fluttering up towards the headboard, which was now audibly rattling underneath his obscenely aroused movements. </p><p>Then, as I watch his body escalate towards its peak, I let go, leaving him whimpering and shuddering in the sheets. </p><p>“Yes, Pitch?” I prodded, thumbing the tip of his cock with the lightest of touches. “Did you want something?”</p><p>“<em> Simon </em>,” he growled. “You’re torturing me.”</p><p>“Good,” I shot back. “It’s what you deserve.”</p><p>At this, Baz growled, baring his dropped fangs. He looped an arm around my waist and with enviable agility, he flipped us over, slamming me onto my back in the bed. He settled his body over mine, the press an insanely comforting, and insanely hot weight.</p><p>“Now that’s quite enough, Simon,” his voice was a purr now, and I knew it. I knew I wasn’t going to last any longer. “I am <em> not </em> going to let you continue on like this.” </p><p>“Like what?” I asked, my shaking voice but jutted chin my best attempt at petulance. </p><p>He got serious for a moment. “Like you’re not the most important thing in my life.” He brushed his lips over my neck, my ears, my cheeks before settling a soft, fleeting kiss on my lips. Our breath was mingling, making a lightheaded haze. Then, his brow rose. “Like I’m not going to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk straight tomorrow.” </p><p>Was I breathing? Good thing Baz was there to give me CPR. </p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>I wanted to heal him. I wanted to say sorry. And for the immediate moment, I wanted to send him to the stars in ecstasy, loving him so hard that he’d never again doubt that I wanted him. That he was mine. Forever.</p><p>And he trusted me enough to let me take control. He grabbed a condom from the table, where likely, the box had been gathering dust for weeks. (<em> Months? </em>) He thumbed the foil square before sticking it between my teeth, his gaze intent on mine. </p><p>I tore it open with my teeth (my fangs?) and watched him swallow hard as I guided it over my length, never taking my eyes off him. I gently guided his thighs apart and they fell open easily at my touch. But before I could ease myself to him, he pressed a palm to my chest. </p><p>“Not yet.” It was quiet, but commanding. As I nearly lost my breath, he pulled a knee up and lifted it slightly, waiting for me to lift it up over my shoulder to rest there. I shivered at the intimate weight, at his openness before me. Then, I almost fainted when he held out his index and middle finger to my lips. I opened and sucked them greedily, feeling my own want aching as his eyelids fluttered. </p><p>Then, he proceeded to murder me. He removed his fingers, wet and shining, and brought them to himself. He was touching himself, opening himself up —  for me. He worked his fingers slowly, moaning gently and hips pushing down into the touch. </p><p>I was going insane. I was <em> actually </em> losing my mind.</p><p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>I wanted Baz to fuck me. </p><p>But I also wanted to make him beg. </p><p>I wanted him to want me. <em> Bad </em>. So I warmed myself up, letting him watch me hungrily while I made space for him. It only took a few minutes for him to fall only a little short of drooling down his chin and onto his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off me. </p><p>I ignored the blush creeping through to my cheeks as I let out uncontrolled sounds while grinding down onto myself. It was good. But I wanted <em> him </em>. I needed him. Once I felt open, expanded, I slid my fingers out, groaning at the absence of touch. He immediately grabbed them, sucking me clean, tasting me, while I watched wide-eyed and desperately wanting.</p><p>Finally, he pulled them out gently, huffing in desperation as he pulled my hips toward him and slid into me. </p><p>I groaned — loudly. It was overwhelming. It was too much. It was not enough. It was slow at first, as we eased ourselves together, finding an agonizingly explosive rhythm. He was kissing any inch of my skin he could reach and I was whimpering his name like it was the only word I knew. Then, was he pushing into me hard, fast, unrelentingly and I grasped at him pulling him deeper and I wanted more and more and more and more….</p><p>We exploded. </p><p>I exploded into a milky way of otherworldly, orgasmic stars, becoming boneless and basically melting into the mattress. Baz was on top of me, still inside me, pushing my breath down with his chest. Screw responsibilities. Screw regular life. I was never moving from this position.</p><p>I don’t know how long we laid there, but after a while, we basically melded together, reveling in our shared afterglow. </p><p>Then, I startled awake as Baz shifted in the bed. </p><p>“Water, Simon?” He said, sliding out and silently spelling me clean before wiping himself down (magik-less) with that damn floral button-up. (Hot. <em> Super </em> hot. Just in case you were wondering.)</p><p>“Yeah,” I croaked out. “Thank you.” I smiled up at him and his lips curved gently back at me, unspoken apologies and <em> I-Love-You </em>’s passed between us. But before he could leave the doorway, I stared out his perfect frame and called back out to him. </p><p>“Hurry back, Pitch,” I lifted a brow at him, hoping it mirrored his iconic look. “We are <em> definitely </em> doing that again. Also, I still hate you.”</p><p>
  <b>PENELOPE</b>
</p><p>After several hours of reading at the library, browsing a nearby boutique (all Agatha’s style, not mine), and getting subpar coffee at a nearby stand, I wandered home, hoping I wouldn’t find anything — or anyone — inflamed.</p><p>I reached the door, casting a <em> From the Mouth of Babes </em> spell to amplify any inside noise. No yelling. No sounds of struggle. No throwing of books. (Hey, that had only happened <em> once </em>.)</p><p>With a deep breath, I opened the door.</p><p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>I heard the door slam and Penelope’s screech.</p><p>“WHAT. THE. HELL???”</p><p>I laughed into Baz’s chest, my head bouncing as his chest heaved and he tried to stifle a laugh with a palm.</p><p>We heard Penelope walking in staggered steps over the disaster zone that was our flat, grumbling a myriad of complaints loudly and angrily as she progressed through the damage.</p><p>Finally, she reached our door, knocking in an aggressive staccato. Her impassioned growl sliced through to us. </p><p>“You two fuckers had <em> better </em> be making up in there!” she yelled. “And when you’re done, for the love of god, shower that sex smell out of here, get dressed and magik this place clean. Or you both are getting evicted!”</p><p>Now, Baz was full-on cackling through his fingers. With his other arm, he pulled me in tighter and I tucked my head into him. I was never moving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOWEE. </p><p>Y’all I do NOT write anything near smut so this made me BLUSH. But I just had this idea in my head of angry Snowbaz sex and I had to try my hand at writing it. This is my first fanfic in this fandom, so BEAR WITH ME, PLZ. It’s probably a hot mess. I usually only write fanfic for wtFOCK, but I decided to give this a go! Hope you enjoy it! READ IN PRIVATE LMAO. </p><p>I appreciate any feedback! BUT BE NICE PLZ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>